peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fallen
Summary Grandad Dog finally learns the truth about what happened to his wife Granny Dog when they are reunited.Meanwhile climate change poses a new threat to Peppatown Transcript (Grandad Dog is shocked) Grandad Dog: There's no way this real,this must be something the dome has created to trick me Granny Dog: No, it's really me Grandad Dog: But..you're dead,how is this possible? Granny Dog: You see,so long ago Mr. Wolf and Mr. Bull placed a statue in my car,then lit it on fire so you wouldn't know I survived Grandad Dog: But why? Why? Granny Dog: It was the only way to protect my family,by leaving Peppatown Grandad Dog: Well I refurse to hear any of this,you destroyed Danny's Life! Granny Dog: Do you even have anything to do with him anymore? Grandad Dog: That's none of your concern! Granny Dog: What about edmond? Grandad Dog: I'M LEAVING! *angrily slams door and walks out* (Mrs. Gazelle is outside examining the trees) Mrs. Gazelle: The leaves are turning on red even though itz summer,thee dome is conflicting things (Pedro runs up) Peppa: PEDRO! I thought you were gone for good Pedro: N-Nope I'm back! But were going to get everybody out of here,let's go into your house (they all go into peppa's house) Mummy Pig: Pedro! I haven't seen you in a good bit Pedro: Well I just got back from doing something that took a-awhile but guys,the way in's through the blue door and the way out's the cliffs,we can get them all out that way Mummy Pig: Wow,really Daddy Pig: SNORT! I'll be the first to jump! I'm rather a expert at these things George Pig: Cliff? Mummy Pig: That sounds rather dangerous Pedro: It's our only way out though Mrs. Gazelle: I agree,but it is our best chance at escaping (scene switches to penny dog's house) Danny: It's getting cold Suzy: Yes it is Danny: *smiles* I want a kiss Suzy: I'm good,where's brianna at? *sees the egg is gone* Oh No Danny: I guess she took it (scene switches to Edmond and Brianna at the bomb shelter) Edmond: *sees the egg* Ahh Brianna Bear: I should go *laughs* I'll tell peppa you locked me up here Edmond: Well *Brianna kisses him* Woah Brianna Bear: I'll see you around *she leaves* Edmond: *smiles* Well I am A C-*just then Penny appears* WHAT THE!?! PENNY!? Penny: Edmond please realize what your doing Edmond: It's not what you think Penny: You shouldn't follow what you believe in,look what happened to me (Brianna Bear comes back in) Brianna Bear: Who were you talking to? Edmond: Um, Nobody (Scene switches back to Peppa's house) Pedro: It was really a surprsing escape,and all because I remembered that blue door from so long ago,I just wonder what happened to Mr. Bull Mrs. Gazelle: He may have been trapped inbetween when he tried to get back Daddy Pig: What's even became of Mr. Bull? Does he even work the roads anymore? Mrs.Gazelle: He's..lost his touch,but we should start leaving,and telling people we trust formost,I know who we should start with (calls Farmer Carl Cat and Granny Opossum) Peppa: I wonder if we're doing the right thing (scene switches to Brianna Bear walking down the street) Mr. Wolf: Hey Brianna,don't worry I'm not here to do anything bad,Mr. Bull was the one who pushed you into the crater but me and Granny Dog helped bury you Brianna Bear: If you guys had only believed me maybe none of this would be happening right now Mr. Wolf: Well im sorry for what I did, I've got unifinished business to do and wanted another chance Brianna Bear: We never know how many 2nd chances were gonna get (scene switches to Granny Dog at her art stuido) Granny Dog: What are you doing? Grandad Dog: I kept it here after you died to keep your memory alive Granny Dog: Well there was a blue door in Daneham which is how me and everyone else got back,but I'm sorry for running I came back for my family Grandad Dog: Well I was wrong to not believe your visions before you died,that's something I regret to this day.This dome has given me a new light to believe in,a change has overcome me,I can prove it to you Granny Dog: But how? Grandad Dog: Well I'm gonna lead everyone out,you danny edmond and everyone else.We can be a family again (scene switches back to Peppa and Pedro) Peppa: I wonder if we're putting everyone in danger by having them jump off the cliff Pedro: Well it's getting cold outside,there's not much supplies left anymore,If we don't escape soon everyone will not make it,maybe my father could help in change for the egg,I can try and talk to him about it Peppa: Well you were attacked the first time,I should go instead (Brianna Bear shows up) Brianna Bear: It's so good to see you pedro! (embraces him) Pedro: You also Peppa: Where is the egg? Brianna Bear: I'm not saying Pedro: Let's talk outside in private (scene goes to Danny and Suzy at the school) Danny: We can use this to find the egg *shows Mrs. Cat's metal detector* Suzy: Well I guess we can (They see Richard also) Danny: Richard Rabbit!? What are you doing here? Richard Rabbit: I came back with pedro and the others from daneham, I am thee owner of Beagles of Olivia.Com and I'm trying to contact the people outside of the dome,Maybe the police station has something to locate the egg (Pedro and Brianna Bear are talking away from Peppa) Brianna Bear: I'm not giving up the egg Pedro: Ok and I saw you in a vision,so long ago at my home Brianna Bear: I remember the Blue Door and how my parents used to take me over to the house a lot,they were good friends of the family Pedro: Well I will not let anything happen to you,since I knew you from so long ago,you must have came back for a reason,so would you come to dinner to hear the plan we have? Brianna Bear: I will (scene switches to Grandad Dog's house) Granny Dog: Wow,that was him when it was younger Grandad Dog: Yes it was Granny Dog: There's danny,wow he was so small.You know I saw Captain Daddy Dog outside of the dome right? I was in contact with him for years after I faked my death Grandad Dog: *scoffs* Yeah Well I want nothing to do with that no good use of a son! *spits on the ground* Granny Dog: Grandad I thought you said you'd change! Grandad Dog: Well I want nothing to do with that useless fool! Granny Dog: I never! (just then Edmond comes in the house) Edmond: G.Granny Dog? Granny Dog: Edmond,I haven't seen you since Mummy Elephant passed away Edmond: Yeah,it's been years Granny Dog: How's your father doing? Edmond: I don't know,I don't have anything to do with him anymore Granny Dog: Oh,well it's good to see you,Do you know where danny is? Edmond: Uh,I really don't know Granny Dog: Well ok Edmond: I gotta go find Pedro,you guys keep catching up over breakfast *he walks off* Granny Dog: Wait a minute! Edmond! *she goes after him* Edmong: Yes? Granny Dog: Did you ever tell him about you seeing me on the video? Edmong: No I never did Granny Dog: Good,he would have been ruined sooner had he known that,I only came back for you and danny's sake.And Mr. Wolf who has a lot of making up to do,espically since he killed penny because of the drawing Edmond: *angrily* WELL THAT"S NO EXCUSE FOR THAT! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HER! I"m LEAVING! *he angrily storms out and heads for the police station* (In the bomb shelter the egg begins glowing and making a strange sound) Granny Dog: *falls to the ground in pain as the screaming overcomes her* AGH! MAKE IT STOP! (Scene goes to The Diner) Farmer Carl Cat: So what happened exactly? Pedro: We came in through a blue door at my father's house,came up in the lake.I got out through the tunnels in a locker in the high school,I jumped off a cliff and landed in a playground Farmer Carl Cat: So how is it proposed we get the whole town outta this dump? Granny Opossum: What about the elderly? Peppa: Well we could use Grandad Dog's plan,get several groups and get a leader for each group Granny Opossum: Well I don't want to leave her,I've been here for so long Mrs. Gazelle: The temperature is dropping and if we don't leave soon we're all gonna die,it's our only chance Farmer Carl Cat: Well I'm all for it,let me know anything you need and I'll do it Granny Opossum: I want Grandad Dog's opinion on this (Peppa,Pedro and Mrs. Gazelle leave) Pedro: Well first were gonna have peppa go and talk to my father,to work out something,and then I'll go and bring the egg through (Just then Grandad Dog walks up) Grandad Dog: I'm apart of this plan from now on! *snarls* (Richard Rabbit,Suzy and Danny are at the jail) Officer Mule: What are you guys doing? Suzy: We're using this to locate the egg Officer Mule: Oh well don't do something your gonna regret Richard Rabbit: What do you mean? Officer Mule: What if what your building doesn't work? Richard Rabbit: Oh trust me officer it will Officer Mule: Whatever you say *leaves* Danny: So this the sonic radiator we're gonna use? Richard Rabbit: Yes our best point at finding the egg Suzy: It's neat Richard Rabbit: Let's hope it works *it points to the west side of town* Danny: let's go RIchard Rabbit:Yeah we need to hurry Danny: Me and Suzy will do it,it's safer if you stay behind Richard: Well I guess your right,while your gone I'll put some pictures up of Peppatown for my website (Danny and Suzy leave,while Mr. Fox has overheard their whole conversaiton) Mr. Fox:I wonder,is that egg the whole point of this (Grandad Dog is talking with Danny and Suzy about their plan) Grandad Dog:There's no way the government will lock up 3 thousand citizens,it's impossible! I'll be the one to talk to them,For I am the head official now and they'll listen to me Peppa: That's fine as long as everyone knows Grandad Dog: Alright *he walks off* Pedro: Now we have to ask Brianna for the egg (Grandad Dog goes back to Granny Dog's stuido where she's having more visions) Grandad Dog: We can all escape Granny Dog: Grandad I'm having a vision,we're all falling to a firey death Grandad Dog: What in the name of St. Peter? How can you be so sure of that happening Granny Dog: Are you doubting me again Grandad Dog: Well I'm not Granny Dog: No you are Grandad Dog: Well I'm going *he locks the door* I'm gonna get help *he sees the egg ringing and goes into the bomb shelter* I'll just take this*he touches the egg and is sent flying back,unoncious (Pedro is discussing the plan with Brianna at the diner) Pedro: You can take the egg through last after Grandad Dog has talked the deal with my father.Once he sees and remembers you he'll keep you safe Brianna Bear: I'll decide *walks out* Peppa: Did you make a promise that you can't keep Pedro: I don't know Peppa: Once we're out of this thing,nothing will be the same Brianna Bear: *walks back in* I'll do it (Danny and Suzy have traced the egg to the shelter) Danny: look it's in there! And there's Grandad! Suzy: I'll just take this *she picks it up when just then she feels a gun to her back* Grandad Dog: *smiles evilly* Reach for the Sky Suzy: Crap Danny: Grandad what do you want!? Grandad Dog: Keep your mouth shut,danny boy! Suzy if you don't take that egg to the cliff and drop it off I'll shoot danny if you don't say yes Suzy: Fine Grandad Dog: Then let's get moving *cocks the gun* (Edmond breaks into Mr. Wolf's cabin with a gun) Edmong: Your going to be sorry! Mr. Wolf: For what!? Edmond: PENNY'S MURDER! Mr. Wolf: I did it to bring the dome down! Edmond: You had a choice! Mr. Wolf: No I DIDN'T! Edmong: YES YOU DID! *he angrily attacks Mr. Wolf* Mr. Wolf: NO GET OFF ME! GET OFF! Edmond: You'll be sorry! *picks up a axe* GOOD RIDDANCE! Mr. Wolf: NO! (Penny appears again) Penny: Edmond don't do it,please don't! (Richard Rabbit is at the school,when he sees Gandad Dog arrive with Danny and Suzy) Grandad Dog: GET IN THERE! *he points the gun as they climb into the locker* Suzy: Your a lunatic for this! Grandad Dog: SHUT UP! OR DANNY DIES! Richard Rabbit: Oh No,what's he gonna do with the egg? (They all go into the locker) (Penny is pleading with Edmond) Penny: If Mr. Wolf dies everyone will suffer Edmong:NO THEY WON'T! Penny: You never liked me, don't do this over something that meant NOTHING to you! Edmond: IT'S ALL LIE! LIES! AGH!!!!!!!! *he angrily swings the axe into the floor and falls to the ground* I did like you *He sees she has vanished* (Grandad Dog and the others have arrived at the cliff) Danny: Suzy don't throw it in! Suzy: I Don't think we should! Its lighting up like a fireball! Grandad Dog: Do it,to save my family! Danny: I'm one of the only family you have left! Grandad Dog: SHUT UP AND THROW IT OVER ALREADY! Danny: You've claimed to care about everyone else,besides the family! Grandad Dog: Your both idiots! I'LL SAVE EVERYONE AND BE REMBERED AS A HERO! *he knocks the egg over the cliff* (just then a giant earthquake begins to rumble) Suzy: Look what you've done! Danny: We have to get out of here! Grandad Dog: I DID WHAT'S RIGHT! (they all run out of the cave) (Granny Dog stares around as everything is shaking,her art is knocked down) Richard Rabbit: NO! AGH! *he hides under a table* (Brianna Bear sees the egg gone) Pedro: RUN! (Him and Peppa make a run for it) (Mr. Fox looks up in fear as the ground is shaking) Mr. Fox: WHAT'S GOING ON!? *just then,he sees his cell door comes loose as a smirk crosses his face* LOOKS LIKE I'M FREE! *he runs out of the jail* (Peppa and Pedro take Brianna to Mr. Wolf's cabin) Mr. Wolf: *he helps brianna up and into the cabin as Edmond is sitting away from everyone* Brianna Bear: Edmond do you have the egg? Edmond: No,Suzy and Danny must have it Pedro: Let's go look (him and peppa leave to go find them) Edmond: Mr. Wolf, we have to keep her alive (Grandad Dog comes out of the tunnel first,and Suzy is coming but slips) Richard Rabbit: I got you! *he helps her out* I forgot the battery and couldn't take pictures (Mr. Fox is hiding behind all of them,snickering) (Grandad Dog finds Granny Dog alone at the studio) Granny Dog: The visions stopped after the earthquake Grandad Dog: Well atleast now we can all get outta here Granny Dog: *starts crying* What..have you DONE!? (Peppa and Pedro get to the school,finding the others) Suzy: He made us throw the egg off Pedro: I wonder what- Mr. Fox: SEE YA SUCKERS! *he jumps into the locker and runs down the tunnel* Peppa: After him! *her and pedro go after him* Mr. Fox: YA-HOOOOOO-GAH! *a howl of pain is heard down the tunnel as they run down it* Pedro: Mr. FOX! (They come to the cliff,where a large rock bottom has now appeared,and Mr. Fox is impaled on a large rock,with a look of horror on his face and blood all over his chest) Peppa: My god...... Pedro: Looks like we're stuck for good now Mr. Fox: *gives Pedro and Peppa a horrified look* Help...me (Episode ends) Characters Peppa Pig Pedro Pony Grandad Dog Madame Gazelle Mr. Fox Mr. Wolf Mr. Bull Brianna Bear Richard Rabbit Edmond Elephant Danny Dog Suzy Sheep Officer Mule Daddy Pig George Mummy Pig Mr. Elephant (mentioned) Granny Dog Farmer Carl Cat Granny Opossum Mummy Elephant (mentioned) Trivia *References: 1.When Grandad Dog pulls the gun on Suzy Sheep,he says one of woody's quote from Toy Story 2.When Mr. Fox jumps off the cliff he yells the famously used Wilhelm scream *This is one of the few times in the series that Danny acknowledges Grandad Dog as family,mainly due to his horrible treatment of the town *It appears that Grandad Dog throwing the egg over the cliff closed the only way they had to Daneham *Mr. Fox appears to somehow still be alive after being impaled,however he probably won't be able to survive much longer *This is the first time in a episode or two that Daddy Pig and the others appear,this time having a minor but important role *Mummy Elephant is mentioned this time by Granny Dog to have passed away sometime before the dome came down,around the time she faked her death *It is one of the few episodes where there are not a lot of characters present,the main cast and side characters *Danny has no idea that Granny Dog has returned yet *Mr. Bull's fate remains unknown still,just like when he disappeared into the tunnel. Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Under the Peppa episodes